


The New Bonnie and Clyde

by Sohara4life



Series: Bonnie and Clyde [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonnie and Clyde type of beat, Dark Humor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohara4life/pseuds/Sohara4life
Summary: This is the Story of two people who meet at a party, and chaos ensues. Join these two as they travel the states murdering and falling in love.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Bonnie and Clyde [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028019





	The New Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am posting anything i write. It will be a sereis, I am not sure how long it will go on, and there will be an irregular posting schedule.

“LETS MAKE SOME NOISE!!” the DJ screams as the beat starts to drop. I can feel the vibrations of the bass crawling up my bones and sadly making home in my brain. Feeling a major headache starting to form I started making my way there with sweaty bodies and bony elbows.

I can finally see the giant doors and am about to break through the mesh of people when, out of the corner of my eye, I see her. And some dude. I freeze as I study her, she looks to be around 5’7, shining blond hair that seems to sparkle in the strobe lights, and these long legs that seem to go on forever. As I look to see what face belongs to this goddess of a body my view is blocked by a hand. Wait, that's not right, I strain to hear what they are talking about over the music, but all I hear is screaming in my ear. My course changes and my feet take me to the woman. I reach the duo and the woman is clearly uncomfortable.

“Everything okay here?” My question is clearly directed at the female, so imagine my surprise when what responds is a male voice.  
“You are interrupting us, and we’re fine here. Now leave.”

Turing to look at the boy i say” I wasn't talking to you I believe I was talking to the lady you just hit”. Seeing the look on this boy's face, I decided to end the argument before it started. I quickly grabbed the nearest drink and dumped it on his head. Behind me I heard a gasp of surprise, quickly followed by a snort of laughter. Smiling, I turned around to make sure she was okay. 

I finally see her face, she has these gorgeous honey brown eyes that seem to pierce your soul with a warming fire and a smile that outshines the sun. I look into her eyes and for some reason see fear and concern, turning to see what she was looking at. I'm met with a fist to eye, I stumble back into this goddess I have yet to learn the name of. I ground my feet into the tile and glare at this man child, and smirk in victory when shivers go down his spine. Quick as a fox I am under his guard and his kidney receives a nice punch, as he bends over my knee just happens to be swinging up to meet his nose. It breaks and then there's blood all over my favorite shirt.

“Come on let's go” this woman says as she grabs my hand and pulls me outside. We finally make it outside and hide behind a pillar. I ask the one question I,ve been wondering about since I saw her for the first time.

“What's your name”, I say breathlessly.  
“Bethany”, she replies, and a warm smile pops on her face that I mirror.  
“That's a beau-”  
“Are you okay” we ask at the same time. Her face flushes red as she realizes she talked over me. I take it in stride and laugh a little.  
“Yeah I’m okay, this is nothing” but looking at my hand it does seem a little bruised. She looks at my hand as well and grabs it.  
“I’m an athletic trainer at a local college, I have to deal with injuries all the time”, she says while examining it. A couple minutes pass, and albit creepy, I can't tear my eyes away from her face. She's intoxicating.

“Good news, nothing is broken, but maybe we should do something about that shirt. I might have a hoodie in my car if you want it?” she asks as her doe eyes look into mine.  
“I uh-we- sure. Yes that would be very nice”, somehow stumbles out of my mouth, and her eyes light up and she giggles behind her hand. I playfully glare at her. She nods her head towards the parking lot and starts to walk. Following like a lost puppy we make our way to her car.

“Here” she says as she hands me a sweatshirt, I’m assuming with the name of the college she works at. I change into the sweatshirt, and as my head escapes I notice her averted eyes, she's polite.

“Hey Asshole,” is called from the left of us, “Not so big now are ya?” the same guy from before says, only this time there's a glint of metal in his right hand. I push Bethany behind me as he steps out from behind the car. Bethany grabs my hand and pressed something into it.I bring it back around, it's a knife. I peek over my shoulder, her teeth are pulled into a snarl, her eyebrows screwed up, but still so attractive, it's infuriating. A warm smile is thrown her way and as I look back towards everything on my face seems a bit feral. It's darker but I can see that this man's nose is crooked and something deep inside of me feels greatly satisfied.

No words are exchanged as he lunges toward me. Ducking under his initial grab my hand not holding the knife latches on to his jacket. I swing him back where he came from, but I don't let up. I kick at his knee, and make contact. There's a sicking crack and it's definitely not supposed to bend that way.

“YOU B**CH!” he yells in pain, “I’LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT”.

“You wish,” I scoff looking at his pathetic form, then something comes over me. It was like an animal, crawling up from my stomach, nestling home in my soul, and then bypassing my brain. My hand moves on its own as the knife slides through his throat like butter, blood spurts out and drenches my upper body. Turning back to Beth I expect a scream or maybe a phone out to call 9-1-1. I'm met with silence.

“Sorry your sweatshirt is ruined” I say looking at the floor, not wanting to see the disgust in her eyes. Suddenly a soft hand lifts up my head and her face is right in front of me.

“That was hot” is all that comes out of her mouth and we burst out laughing. She pulls me around to the passenger side of the car and pushes me into the seat. As she enters the drivers side I ask what she's doing. Her response may just have made me fall in love

“Well we can't stay in the state if we just committed murder. After all, I have watched to many cop shows to be that dumb.” We link hands and drive off. Her looking perfect, and me in a blooding sweatshirt, and spots of blood on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very open to suggestions, and feed back is always welcome.


End file.
